Karma
karma is a short film done by BBC Apprenticeship which were ut into small teams, the group that did this was called Young Fresh Talent, which came up with the idea to create this 8 minute short film. Karma is a trailler about a young nurse in a dangerous area gets brutally attacked one night on her way home. Scarred forever she wants her revenge. One tattoo is all it takes to teach someone, what goes around comes around. The Making the group had three months to create this project so they sat round a table and talked about different ideas for a short film when one of the group member came up with an idea about i girl who gets attack it was then they went deeper into the story and creating th twist which is in the film. it was then the who was doing what was put into place and then Micahel .C. Angell who was put as director of this project. but as the script was getting created Michael took it on him self to write the script for this. Mike shown the script to them but it was dislike as it was too graphic in the attack scene and one of the memebers of the group didn't like it so she re wrote the script which the group was happy about. before the title Karma this project was called Lucy which then leter one it got the title karma because of the story. for an 8 minute filmit had a few different location around Manchester that some scene were shot at. it took them a week to complete filming but there were problems during the way as some teams mates had issuse with eachother. which went on to more probelms in the editing part of the stage, which was two weeks which it all got done. Short Films Premiere on the 24th November 2010 off groups in the class came together at the Corner House to have thire film shown this was like a small premiere for which was been looked at by people form the BBC some films almost didn't make it as team mates fighting but in the Young Fresh Talent group they came together to finish what they started. which it was one of the films shown. Cast and Crew Cast Hannah Blakeley as Lucy (main) Rob Green as John Hawker (main) Bethany McGrath as Receptionist and Girl in waiting room Kiays Khalil as Boy in waiting room Crew Diretced by Michael .C. Angell Written by Bethany McGrath Camera Operator by Phillip Lunt Sound Recordist by Bethany McGrath Edited by Phillip Lunt Music by Bethany McGrath and Michael .C. Angell Graphice Designer Jonathan Harrison Project Manager was Kiays Khalil Possible Sequel there has been talks of a sceond film as Michael .C. Angell already has a script for it but it unsure on the sequel. but the sequel will go more deeper into the story and explaing the events of the frist film